Heat generating devices, such as power semiconductor devices, may be coupled to a heat spreader to remove heat and lower the maximum operating temperature of the heat generating device. In some applications, cooling fluid may be used to receive heat generated by the heat generating device by convective thermal transfer, and remove such heat from the heat generating device. For example, jet impingement may be used to cool a heat generating device by directing impingement jets of cooling fluid onto the heat generating device or a target surface that is thermally coupled to the heat generating device. Additionally, jet impingement may also be combined with two-phase cooling, where the heat generating device is cooled by the phase change of the coolant fluid from a liquid to a vapor.
However, as the operating temperature of heat generating devices increases, more efficient cooling devices may be needed. Non-uniform velocity of impingement jets of cooling fluid may provide for non-uniform cooling of the heat generating devices. Additionally, cooling fluid that does not fully change from a liquid to a vapor may limit the efficiency of the cooling device.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative cooling devices that provide uniform fluid flow through jet orifices with low flow resistance as well as efficient phase change of cooling fluid from a liquid to a vapor.